The invention relates to screw compressors and, more particularly, to a screw compressor with enhanced discharge efficiency wherein kinetic energy can be converted to pressure.
Typical screw compressors increase pressure of refrigerant as it passes through rotating screws, and also impart kinetic energy to the refrigerant. This kinetic energy, however, is generally wasted in the discharge process.
Conventional efforts in screw compressor technology involve optimizing discharge port area to reduce discharge kinetic energy and/or reducing rotor speed to reduce kinetic energy.
It is clear that the need remains for improved efficiency in screw compressors.
It is, therefore, the primary object of the present invention to provide for conversion of kinetic energy into pressure, thereby reducing the work required to be done by the compressor and increasing efficiency.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide for re-direction of flow vectors to avoid interference and/or annihilation of opposing flows.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.
In accordance with the present invention, the foregoing objects and advantages have been readily attained.
According to the invention, a screw compressor is provided which comprises a housing having a discharge port; at least two rotors rotatably disposed in said housing for generating opposed discharge flows in radial and axial directions; and a tangential flow guide cusp disposed in said discharge port and at least partially defining a radial flow portion of said discharge port and having flow guiding surfaces arranged to guide tangential flows from said rotors so as to provide at least one of radial and axial directed flows.